When It Began
by kickcows
Summary: Ivan had been noticing the King of Heroes, and thanks to some nosey Heroes, he ends up on a date with him. Which takes an unexpected turn to Ivan's surprise. Rated M for the following: lemon, PWP, yaoi, explicit situations, adult situations. Pairing: Ivan and Keith. Prequel to my story 'Mirror, Mirror'. Gift fic. One shot.


**This is a gift fic for kindofabadger. She requested seeing a prequel to my story 'Mirror, Mirror', so here it is. You don't have to read that story to understand what this is about, as it's a prequel. This story is set after the last episode of 'Tiger & Bunny'. This work contains yaoi, so if that's not for you, that's okay. :) Thanks for stopping by! This work is rated M for explicit material and adult situations. 'T&B' belongs to Sunrise Properties. Please enjoy!**

* * *

...

Ivan glanced around the workout room, his eyes wandering over to the man directly across from where he was. As he jogged on his treadmill, he kept sneaking glances to the number one Hero, Keith Goodman, as he used the weight machine. As he watched the man's arms curl around a machine, pulling them in towards his body, he began to run faster, his body starting to thrum. He almost stumbled as blue grey eyes were suddenly locked on to his, trying to recover as he looked down at the machine, breaking off the brief exchange.

He saw his fingers trembling as he tried to slow down the machine, wanting to get out of the workout room as fast as he could. He had always been so discreet when he watched the older, jovial man, but it seemed that today he was slipping. He brought the treadmill slowly to a stop, his legs having turned into jelly the minute their eyes had met. He grabbed his towel, and hopped off, and ran into something hard.

"Whoa, careful there!" Keith was standing right in front of him, a grin on his face as Ivan tried to recover from his mortification. "Were you finished with this treadmill?"

Trying to hide the embarrassment on his face, Ivan nodded sharply. "Hai!" He walked fast towards the locker room, not wanting to stick around as he still couldn't believe he had just run into him like that. He pushed the swinging door a little bit too hard, and heard it slap shut as he raced to one of the shower stalls. He put his towel on the bench, and got undressed quickly, hiding in the last stall as he turned the water on to scalding hot.

The quiet Hero grabbed his towel after he finished his shower and began to dry off. He saw that he was still alone in the locker room, and walked over to his locker, pulling out his green khakis and his dark blue shirt. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers from the bottom of his locker, where he always kept a few clean sets, and got dressed. Hanging up his towel on the rack for the cleaning staff, he exited the locker room, hoping that the person he had literally run into was no longer out here.

"Oh, Ivan!" No such luck. "Ivan, come over here, Ivan!" Keith waved at him, where he stood in a powwow with Pao-Lin, Nathan and Antonio. Whenever the man repeated himself, he found it endearing, rather than annoying, like he knew one or two of the Heroes felt. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and tried to remain calm as he walked over to the small gathering. "Ah, so glad you came over!" Keith clapped his hand on his shoulder, Ivan quickly biting his bottom lip to not make a noise.

He glanced around at the others. "Is something going on? Has there been a call?"

"No, no. We were just talking about getting together in a few hours for some dinner. Would you like to join us?" Nathan's over exuberant voice made Ivan suspicious. "Handsome wanted to celebrate his latest victory."

"I don't see why not. Where are we meeting?" Ivan asked, sticking his hands in his pockets to not fiddle nervously with his hands. He always became nervous whenever they went out as a group, especially lately with him feeling himself gravitating more and more towards the King of Heroes. He still wasn't even sure if he liked the man, but he knew that he always felt his heart beat faster whenever he was near him, and would think about naughty things, things he had never thought about before. He kept his hands firmly in his pockets, his mind starting to wander to those very thoughts as he stood there, pretending to listen to Nathan talk.

"So, see you in a bit!" Keith waved and headed towards the locker room, leaving the four standing in a lazy circle.

Blinking a few times, Ivan snapped out of his trance. "Where are we going?"

"Did you not listen to anything he said?" Antonio chuckled. "It doesn't matter, as we're actually not going to be meeting you there."

"What?" Ivan asked, staring up at the larger man. "Why not? I thought we were all going out to eat!"

"Oh, sweetie," Nathan patted his head. "You are so innocent. It's wonderful. No, this was to get you and him together." He nodded towards the locker room. "We're all sick of hearing him talk all about you, always commenting how great it is you're working harder to be part of the team, instead of just showing up to be in the background."

Ivan stared at them. "What are you saying? But, won't he be upset if you all aren't there?"

"You like him, yes?" Pao-Lin asked, grabbing her bag. He nodded his head slowly, still not sure if he did or not. "So, don't you want to be alone with him?"

"No!" Ivan's voice cracked, his fear finally surfacing. "He doesn't know I like him! He doesn't like boys! Only Nathan does!"

Antonio snorted. "If that's true, then I guess I don't exist."

"Oh, shush," Nathan slapped Antonio's ass. "You exist for me~!"

Ivan grabbed his stuff. "If you guys aren't there, and he ends up being upset because you set us up, then I'll..."

"You'll what?" Pao-Lin crossed her arms over her chest. "Think you can beat me?"

Sighing, the quiet Hero shook his head. "No, I don't." He left the three of them alone in the training room, and stepped onto the elevator, escaping into his head. He closed his eyes, his nerves on fire as he thought about what the three of them were trying to do. "I don't need their help!" He spoke out loud, covering his mouth with his hand when he realized his mistake.

"That's good," a girl that had stepped into the elevator a few floors below his replied back to him. She giggled, and held her purse close to her body, stepping away from Ivan comically. Blushing like crazy, he turned and bowed low to her.

"I'm so sorry." The elevator opened on the lobby, giving Ivan the perfect time to flee from the random stranger's presence.

He walked along the street, and glanced down at his phone. There was a text from Nathan, telling him the place and time, since it seemed he had zoned out for the entire discussion with that vital information. Kicking a small pebble on the street, he just headed to the restaurant, rather than trying to head back to his apartment in the city. He felt like he was going to puke, and did not focus on what was going to be happening, but trying to figure out the best excuse to give to Keith when he found out that it was just going to be him there. Because he knew no one would want his company like that. No one cared about him. He was the one in the background, the one that just kept to himself, watching everyone from a distance. Shaking his head, he walked into the restaurant, and told the hostess he was just waiting for someone. She pointed where he could wait and sat down, not sure how he felt about anything.

"Hi!" He looked up and saw that Keith had shown up early as well, making his throat become immediately dry. Ivan opened his mouth to say something, but the King of Heroes continued talking. "You're early, Ivan!" His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name rolled off of Keith's tongue. "Want to go grab a seat now? We should ask for a table for five, right? Five?"

Standing up, Ivan ran his right hand through his hair, sighing. "No, just for two."

"Two?" Keith said, his jovial voice somewhat slipping down an octave with the number. "Oh, okay!" Ivan watched him walk over to the podium, the girl who had helped him earlier all smiles and was practically throwing herself at Keith. He narrowed his eyes, his jealousy coming out of nowhere. Ivan gasped, surprised by his sudden animosity towards this complete stranger, but as his brain was registering it, Keith was standing back in front of him. "Okay, she got us a table!" He offered his hand to Ivan, which threw the timid man for another loop. "Let me help you," Keith's timbre was quiet, reserved. Almost the complete opposite of what he had just sounded like.

Ivan took his offered hand, and found himself being lifted up quickly from his seated position, his body reacting to both the gentle touch and how the man's voice had suddenly changed. He fixed his jacket and pants, and saw that Keith was still holding on to his hand as they walked towards the table that the hostess was standing next to. Their hands did not let go as Keith slid into the booth first, pulling Ivan in to sit close to him.

"Enjoy your meal," the hostess left the menus on the table and walked away, no longer wearing the large smile she had on her face earlier. Evidently, she wasn't pleased to see Keith was no longer paying any attention to her, as she stormed off back towards her podium.

Ivan pulled his hand out of Keith's to reach for the menus, handing one to him. "Why are you not bothered by it just being the two of us?" Ivan asked, looking into his blue grey eyes, Keith's eyes softer than they had been when he had looked in them last.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keith opened his menu after breaking their eye contact. "Maybe I just thought that, well, that we could enjoy this opportune time alone together!"

"That isn't it," the timid Hero looked down at his own menu, seeing none of the words.

The older Hero closed his menu, and touched Ivan's upper arm. Not wanting to turn and look at him again, Ivan glanced sideways and saw the man had a look of hope on his face. Knowing that to resist that look would be futile, he set his own menu down and looked at him. "I thought it was obvious that I am interested in you." Keith's voice took on the same timbre it had when he had helped him up from his seat. Ivan felt his palms begin to sweat, not really believing the words that he was hearing.

"But...but...you don't like guys," Ivan whispered, staring at Keith's open mouth. "The only person that likes men is Fire Emblem."

"And Antonio," Keith laughed. "And why do you think that? When did I say otherwise?"

Opening his mouth to answer the man, Ivan was stopped by their waiter, who took their drink and food order. After handing their menus back to the man, Ivan swallowed and turned to look back at him. "You never said anything, but how was I supposed to know? Did you know that they were trying to play matchmaker for us this evening?'

"I did, because I asked them too." Keith placed his hand back over Ivan's, smiling. "I'm not as blind as you think I am, Ivan."

There he was, saying his name again. Ivan felt the blood rush to his cheeks, as he stared at their hands. "I don't know what you mean," he spoke quietly.

"Just because you think that I don't know you're watching me doesn't mean I am not observant. And I'm surprised that you never once noticed that for the amount of times I've caught you watching me, you haven't caught me."

Ivan groaned. "You're not serious, are you? You saw me watching you?"

"Of course!" Keith's face lit up in a smile. "Why does that bother you so much?"

"You weren't supposed to know! No one was supposed to know! Even _I_ didn't know!" Ivan took his hand away, and set his head on the table, sighing softly. "You must think I'm a fool. I'm too young. I've got the wrong anatomy. I'm not a true Hero."

The King of Heroes snorted. "Why are you so hard on yourself? And when did I ever say you weren't a true Hero? Where does that come from, hmm? Is it because I'm always at the top? I don't want you to be like that. Not if we're going to have a relationship. I don't want it to be a competition with each other."

"Re-relationship?" Ivan squeaked, the blush on his face now almost a deep purple. "W-What?"

Keith grinned. "What? Do you not want a relationship? Would you rather just date? I'm alright with that, if that's the way you want it. I would like it if you accompanied me back to my place after we eat, as that may change your mind with your answer."

The waiter brought their food, leaving Ivan gobsmacked at the older man's proposal. He stared at the plate, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Why don't we just take our dinner to go, then?"

"Now you're talking!" Keith laughed, and waved the waiter back over. Once he told the waiter what they wanted, their food was boxed up for them. Keith paid for both meals, even with Ivan's protests, and soon, they were in Keith's car, heading towards his apartment.

Ivan looked at his lap, his brain still moving slow. It hadn't caught up to him yet, and if he was honest with himself, he didn't think he had caught up since he had gone into the shower after almost running into the man who he was now sitting next to in his own car. He had heard the suggestion leave his mouth, but couldn't quite believe that it was actually set into motion. And hadn't the older Hero said something about a relationship? Was he in a relationship now? Or was it just going to be a 'hello goodbye' situation when they got back to his apartment, even though the man had hinted at perhaps something more?

"We're here." The car turned off, as they had pulled into Keith's parking spot of his apartment. "I don't remember, have you been here before?"

Unbuckling his seat belt, the blonde shook his head. "No, I haven't. Keith, I..."

"Let's talk upstairs, okay? You're not afraid of dogs, right? Not afraid of dogs?"

Chuckling, Ivan shook his head. It seemed as if the King of Heroes tended to repeat himself when he was more nervous, as he hadn't done it in quite some time. "No, I'm not afraid of dogs." They walked up the few flights of stairs to Keith's apartment, and headed inside, where Ivan was immediately glomped by the dog they had just spoke of.

"John, get down!" Keith tried to pull him off of Ivan, but the pup was having none of it. He kept his paws balanced on Ivan's shoulders as he kept licking his face all over. Ivan could not stop laughing, and was suddenly no longer nervous by whatever they were going to talk about. He felt...he felt like he was someplace where he belonged.

Finally, the dog jumped down and sat on the floor, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Ivan reached down and petted his head, the pup licking his palm as he moved his hand across his snout. "It's okay, Keith. I don't mind. He's really friendly...just like his master."

The older man wasn't paying any attention, as he had already left the younger Hero alone with the dog while he took care of their food. "What was that you said, Ivan?"

Shivering a little, Ivan shook his head. "N-Nothing! It doesn't matter!"

"You sure?" Keith appeared back in front of him, his blue grey eyes seeming to glow. "Come on, I'd like for the two of us to talk, before we go any further." He took Ivan's hand and led him back towards what appeared to be Keith's bedroom.

He stepped into the bedroom, and his eyes immediately locked on to the wall length mirror, which must have hid the man's closet from prying eyes. Ivan didn't protest as he was led over to the bed, his back facing the mirror, and sat down naturally. He eyed Keith as he sat down next to him, their legs brushing against each other, the touch electrifying. He gripped his knee, his nerves suddenly returning, as it was just the two of them, alone, in the bedroom. Behind a closed door, to assumedly keep out John.

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" Keith asked, the question not at all surprising the younger Hero. "Because, Ivan, I would like it very much if you would say yes. I like you, and I would like to get to know you better. Unless you're not into men, and then I would say thanks, and thanks again for coming back here with me."

Ivan let go of his knee and touched Keith's arms. "You know you repeat yourself when you're nervous or excited, right?"

"I do?" Keith blinked his eyes, as Ivan slipped off his jacket. "I wasn't aware I had repeated myself."

Laughing, Ivan shook his head. "Now I know you're lying." He reached down and began to untie his boots. "I like men, Keith. At least, I think I do. I've never had either a man or a woman, so I'm not sure. But I do know that I have a crush on you. And I don't think that this is my reality right now. I think I'm still in the shower, daydreaming."

"It's not a dream," Keith spoke softly, taking off his own down jacket. "Because, if it is, then we must be sharing dreams. Perhaps there's a NEXT that's using their power on the two of us."

Ivan pulled his shirt off of his body, knowing that the man next to him would not object to suddenly discarding more of his clothing. "Would you want to stop them if they were? If Agnes were to call and tell us right now that we're being controlled, would you stop it?" He reached over and began to pull the man's shirt off of his body, fascinated by the taut muscles of his chest.

"No," Keith whispered, the shirt slipping over his head, revealing the look of hedonistic delight. Ivan groaned softly as his boldness continued, unbuttoning the man's jeans. "Would you?"

The quieter Hero stared as Keith took it upon himself to take off his own pants. "No," Ivan shook his head as he followed suit, taking off his own pants. He stood up with Keith, their pants both pooling around their ankles, boxers still on. "Do you want me to take mine off first? Or together?" He placed his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers.

"Together?" He saw that now it was Keith that had a blush on his cheeks, Ivan surprised by how nervous the older hero seemed to be acting.

"On the count of three?" Ivan asked, trying to stop his fingers from trembling. He had never been naked in front of anyone that wasn't family, and hadn't been naked like this as an adult in front of anyone, period. Keith nodded and placed his hands in the exact same spot, only on his own body. "One...two...three."

They both pulled off their pants, Ivan's eyes drawn to the older man's cock, rather than look down at his own arousal. His eyes grew larger as he saw just how impressive the man's anatomy was, and had a sudden fear about what they were doing, or what they were about to do.

"What is it, Ivan?" Keith asked, guiding Ivan to sit back down on the bed.

"How is it going to fit?!" He asked, eyes still glued onto Keith's cock. "I...I've never...I..."

The King of Heroes cupped his cheek, forcing his head to look back up at him. "We don't have to do anything, if you don't feel comfortable. I suppose it would be best to tell you now, I sort of have a thing for...kinky experiences in the bedroom. If that isn't something you're comfortable with, then we can take things slow."

"Kinky?" Ivan blinked a few times, his violet eyes becoming a deeper purple as perverted thoughts began to cross his mind, amazed that he wasn't freaking out about the implications the man had just admitted to him. Even though he had never personally been in a relationship, when he would pleasure himself at home, he had 'experimented' with different techniques. He fantasized about what it would be like to be in a dom-sub relationship, and would act out scenarios on his own while he masturbated. And now, here was the man he had begun to have a crush on, suddenly telling him he was into kinky things.

Keith gave a small nod of his head. "Would you like to see what I'm talking about?"

"Yes," Ivan answered quickly, just the thought of seeing what this man was suggesting was sending most of the blood in his body straight to his already very stiff arousal. He thought it would be better to just go with the flow, as it were, than object to what the man may or may not suggest to him. He had already admitted to never having a relationship before, so it wasn't like Keith was totally unaware of everything. He watched as Keith walked over to a small desk, pulling open a drawer and grabbing something from the bottom. He hid the object in his hand behind his back, and walked back over to the bed.

He sat back down on the bed. "You do like me, right? I...I don't normally just sleep with people. Especially when we work so closely together. I like you, and would like it if you would let me court you? Be your boyfriend?"

"My answer would be yes," Ivan said, slipping off the bed to kneel on the floor in front of him. "Do you have fantasies, Keith? Fantasies you'd like for me to help bring to life?" Ivan didn't know where the words he was saying were coming from, they just left his mouth of their own accord.

A human dog collar and leash were dangling in front of his face, Keith revealing to him just what he had pulled from behind his back. "Yes, Ivan. Would...will you put this on for me?"

"I will," Ivan nodded rapidly, his own fantasy suddenly coming to life. He moved to sit between Keith's legs, staying on his knees, a few feet away from the man. He closed his eyes as he felt the cool leather touch his neck, a low moan passing from his lips as the collar was secured. He opened his eyes as he felt the gentle tug on the lease, and moved the few paces back towards Keith's body, staying dutifully on his knees.

"I want you to lick me, and continue to do so until I tell you to stop." Keith commanded, their eyes both mirroring a heated look of longing.

There was another gentle tug on the leash, and Ivan soon found his nose pressed against the side of Keith's manly cock, his tongue darting out tentatively. Having no experience with oral sex, he licked his cock timidly, until he felt a yank on the leash. Looking up, he saw Keith's eyes were on him, observing his every move. He let his tongue roll out of his mouth more, and was soon licking all sides of his arousal, the low groans emitting from Keith's lips encouraging him to keep going.

"S-Suck now, Ivan." Keith's voice faltered as Ivan began to lap gently at his sac, Ivan now thoroughly enjoying each lick he bestowed on the man. The taste, and smell, of Keith was not at all what he had expected, and could not get enough of the heady aroma to fill his nostrils. There was another yank on the leash, forcing him to stop his licking. "I said, suck." Their eyes met once more, the command making Ivan's toes curl into the carpet.

Bending his neck, Ivan placed his lips around the crown of Keith's cock, moaning low as there was another gentle tug on the leash. Doing as he was instructed, Ivan swallowed the man into his mouth, trying not to gag on reflex of the sudden object in his mouth. He breathed deeply through his nostrils, inhaling more of that raw scent of Keith's, groaning as he began to taste something salty on the back of his tongue. He felt Keith's hand in his hair, and released a low moan as he felt his fingers begin to tug gently on his follicles. He swallowed him down his throat, moaning as he began to deepthroat Keith's cock, his nose pressed firmly against the dark blonde curls at the base of his arousal.

"Does it taste good?" Keith's voice was low, thick with lust as Ivan moved his lips up and down his girthy cock. Ivan looked up and met his blue grey eyes, and gave a simple nod of his head, before turning his attention back to giving the man more oral satisfaction. "Would you like to taste more? Or would you rather I take you on the bed, without the collar on?"

There was one part of his brain that longed to keep the collar on, wishing to continue to be his master's subservient dog, but there was another strong desire to want his first time to be enjoyed the proper way. If there was even such a thing as a 'proper' way. He wasn't sure if he could pull back, and soon felt the tension release in the chain, allowing him to move, if he wanted. He gave one more gentle suction on Keith's cock, and then licked his lips. "I would love to keep the collar on, but I've never...maybe the next time?" He made sure to keep his eyes on Keith's, wanting to show the man that he was definitely enjoying what they were doing.

"Next time sounds good." Keith reached down and unclasped the collar, the sudden disappearance of the weight around his neck made Ivan shiver. He got up from the floor with the help of Keith, and laid down on the queen sized mattress. The King of Heroes put the collar and leash back into the drawer, and then walked back over to the bed, carrying a bottle of lube and a wrapped condom. "I know you said you haven't, but I want you to know that I am serious about you. So, we'll use these until we've been together for a little bit. How does that sound?"

Blushing, Ivan nodded his head. "It sounds nice, thank you." He opened his legs wider as Keith sat between them on the bed. "Are you...?"

"Prepping you? Yes, I am prepping you." The jovial grin appeared back on Keith's visage, as he poured some of the lube onto his fingers, coating three of them liberally. Ivan tried not to show his discomfort at the thought of having all three digits inside of him, but then thought about how large the man felt inside of his mouth, and suddenly became nervous about that instead. "Ivan, I'm not going to hurt you. You must tell me if I do, okay? Tell me?"

The blonde nodded his head. "I will, only if you stop being nervous. I think I'm nervous for the both of us." He ran a hand through his hair, chuckling softly as he saw Keith's shoulders sink. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," Keith lowered his hand towards Ivan's center, the blonde lifting his hips up as he bent his knees, keeping his feet on the bed. "I don't mean to repeat myself."

A cold finger pressed against Ivan's entrance, making the Hero's stomach drop as his nerves began to kick back in. He closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to relax, knowing from his own experimentation that it helped to be 'loose', in order to enjoy it properly. Ivan moaned loud as Keith's finger slipped into him, the sudden feeling of the unknown object inside of him made him feel _good_. He spread his knees more, itching to have that finger move deeper inside of him. Keith was only too happy to oblige, his finger wiggling around inside of him. Ivan tossed his head back, gripping the sides of the bed tightly as Keith found his prostate, and began to touch it with the tip of his finger.

"Nnngh...Please..." Ivan moaned, pushing back against the finger that was inside of him, wanting to feel that blissful feeling again. Keith began to pull his finger back, and then, there was a second finger inside of him, the two fingers working together to stretch him open. He cried out, the extra digit almost his undoing as they moved together inside of him.

"I'm adding my last finger now," Keith placed a kiss on his knee, Ivan a moaning mess as his body rocked with every push of Keith's fingers deeper into his body. "Once the three fit comfortably, I'll be inside of you. Does that sound okay, Ivan?"

"Nngh..B-Better...than okay..." Ivan's eyes flew open as the third finger pushed into his overly tight hole, the three fingers stretching him so much he thought he was going to black out from the intense feeling. His body rocked on its own, the feeling of each finger going deeper inside of him sending his body into overdrive. "R-READY!" He shouted, all normal thoughts gone, and only the thought of feeling a different part of Keith's anatomy inside of him his primary focus.

Keith withdrew his fingers, placing another soft kiss on Ivan's inner thigh. "Do you want me to put the condom on? Or would you like to?"

"You..." Ivan moaned, his legs spread so far apart, he was afraid he was going to split himself into two, but couldn't bother to bring them closer in. He wanted to keep himself open for the man between his legs, knowing that he was about to feel something he had never felt before.

"Okay," Keith nodded his head. Ivan stared at the man's overly erect cock, bouncing up and down as Keith moved around. Without warning, there was a clear prophylactic suddenly slipping over the crown, and was being pushed down with Keith's large hand. The girthy flesh was hid from Ivan's sight as the condom did its job. More lube was poured over the rubber, Keith stroking himself with slow, deliberate strokes, making Ivan moan softly as he enjoyed the short show. "Ready?" Keith asked, kneeling between Ivan's legs, the tip of his wrapped cock pushing against his entrance. Ivan nodded, his eyes staying focused on Keith's, wanting this to be perfect.

As soon as the man slipped into him, Ivan's eyes closed quickly, the intense feeling overwhelming as Keith inched slowly into his entrance. He let out a loud, guttural moan, the sound shocking his mind, as he had never made a noise like that before. He lifted up one leg, wanting Keith to just slip deeper inside of him, but he felt the man resisting. Ivan heard Keith groan low as his hips stopped moving, his girthy cock sheathed all the way inside of him. Opening his eyes, he saw those blue grey eyes staring down at him, Keith's mouth parted with a soft smile on his face. Ivan felt his body respond to the intimacy, and gave a small nod of his head, words not an option at the moment. Keith began to rock his hips slowly, alternating between pushing deeper into Ivan's body, and pulling out just a little, to quickly slam back into him. Ivan's eyes began to water as the intense pleasure began to wrack his body, his own cock beginning to leak some of his pre-cum out of the tip. He groaned low as Keith's hand made a fist around it, moving his hand up and down as Ivan rocked back and forth. He screamed as the tip of Keith's cock pushed against that sweet spot, and felt his release happening so fast, that he was only aware it had happened as the wetness had increased on his cock. He whispered Keith's name as he tried to watch the older man's face, but couldn't see through the haze of his orgasm. He heard him shout his name as he came seconds later, one last hard thrust into his body making Ivan moan low once more.

Keith pulled out of him slowly, disposing of the condom quickly before laying back down. Ivan felt his fingers underneath his chin, lifting it up to look into the man's eyes. Panting softly, he felt the man's lips against his, the quick touch of their parted lips becoming heated fast, as their tongues explored each other's mouths, both moaning softly together. Ivan pulled back first, his body still trying to recover from their session.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Keith asked, wrapping an arm around Ivan's body naturally. Ivan shook his head and rested his chin against the tight planes of Keith's chest. "Oh, good. I was worried that I was, but you weren't telling me."

"You weren't," Ivan lifted his head and placed another soft kiss on Keith's lips. He began to speak, but then was cut off by a soft whine at the door, followed by a quiet scratching. Chuckling, Ivan looked over at the door. "I think John wants to come in."

Keith groaned. "Oh, that dog." He got up from the bed, and walked over to the door. Before he opened it, Ivan got under the covers quickly. "You don't mind if he comes in here, do you?"

"Not at all," Ivan said, sitting up in the bed. Keith opened the door, and John came charging in, jumping up on the bed. Blocking the canine from stepping on a certain part of his body, Ivan laughed as John began to lick his face all over. "Hi, buddy. Sorry, but I'm going to be sleeping in your master's bed."

Leaving the door open, Keith walked back over to the bed and got under the covers with him. "I hope for a long time?" Keith kissed him softly, before John began licking his face all over.

"I think that is a good possibility. Besides, you said you have fantasies, yes?" Ivan watched John get between the two of their bodies and laid down on the bed, happy as a clam in sand. Keith nodded his head, and reached to hold on Ivan's hand, both resting their hands on John's body. "Then, I think we'll be together for a long time."

"Good."

…

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
